


SASO 2015 Fills

by iwatobio



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, some manga spoilers for the kei & akiteru one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwatobio/pseuds/iwatobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fills in response to prompts posted as part of the Sports Anime Shipping Olympics (written for Team Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei). </p>
<p>1. Nishinoya Yuu/Azumane Asahi<br/>2. Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei<br/>3. Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka<br/>4. Tsukishima Kei & Tsukishima Akiteru<br/>5. Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If I Only Could

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is a fill in response to a prompt from cherry_coloured on Dreamwidth as part of Bonus Round 1:
> 
> Say, if I only could  
> I'd make a deal with God  
> And I'd get him to swap our places  
> I'd be running up that road  
> Be running up that hill  
> With no problems  
> -Running Up That Hill by Kate Bush
> 
> After his suspension, Yuu deals with his frustrations with Asahi and with himself.

In the days after Yuu's suspension, he pretended it didn't hurt. Like a reflex, his body still woke him up before sunrise for morning practice. Groggy and disoriented, hope bubbled sleepily in his chest at the idea of seeing Asahi-san--and then he remembered. The wiry boy's chest tightened, and before he could let himself feel even worse he threw himself out of bed and stomped to the bathroom to fix his hair.

He made himself breakfast and got out of the house as soon as he could, sporting his favorite "One Man Army" t-shirt. His father had left for work earlier that morning, but his mother was home today. Both of his parents were deeply upset at the news of his suspension and his mother was definitely not finished telling him how disappointed she was. Fortunately Yuu managed to slip out of the house while she was talking on the phone with a neighbor. Once safely outside, he exhaled deeply, relieved. But that knot in his stomach was still there. 

He decided to go for a run. It would help keep him in shape until he could go back to volleyball, he reasoned. If I ever can go back, he thought briefly. He shook his head to clear it like a dog shaking off water. He thought of Ryuu, his best friend, who would definitely gloat if he thought he was the one in better shape when Yuu came back. Yuu would never let him have the satisfaction. Maybe if he went by the park he could play with the old ladies' team if he was polite enough. He wasn't sure yet how polite he was feeling today. He started jogging in a direction that led decisively away from Karasuno High School. 

Running did not suit Nishinoya Yuu. It was boring. He liked to face things (people, volleyballs) head-on. He jogged at an easy pace, staring at the sidewalk. He passed a broken bottle and a memory came unbidden: the ornate vase shattering in the hallway at school. Asahi-san's face. Yuu grimaced. He began running faster on the sidewalk, going from a jog to a sprint. He almost knocked down a middle-aged man with a dog. Every step was the step before or after. Every step brought him back to that club room. Back to that hallway. 

He would never forget that snap, the sound and the feeling of breaking the broom in half under his foot. Something inside of Yuu had broken too, to fight in this way with his ace, his friend his--something. Yuu had never really been able to pin down how he felt about Azumane Asahi. Friend, teammate, and something else strange and warm all melded inside of him when he thought of Asahi. Now all of that felt like something dark and poisonous in his bones. 

Yuu slowed down a little when he noticed a large hill coming up on the path. He narrowed his eyes at it, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He tried to focus on what was in front of him, on the trees lining the path and the gentle breeze. No matter what, something always brought him back to Asahi, that idiot, why couldn't he understand? Yuu asked himself over and over. 

He gritted his teeth and sped up again, up the hill, full of the anger and hurt the last few days had given him. The others would never understand, he realized. If he could, he would switch places with Asahi in a second, to take that pressure off of him. To somehow make him understand that he was not alone. Yuu slipped on a rock and almost fell down, but the it only put more fire in his steps. Each sole slapping on the path felt more like that fateful snap as he continued. 

If Asahi did not understand how much Yuu needed him, the rest of the team wouldn't. This ache that would not go away no matter how much he worked his body, how could anyone know? How could anyone know how much it hurt to fight with the one he needed most?

Abruptly, Yuu reached the top of the hill, chest heaving. He wiped sweat and what may have been tears from his face. He felt his pulse in his throat. In that moment he knew if Asahi did not come back to the team, Yuu would never play volleyball for Karasuno again.


	2. Exactly Who You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fill in response to a prompt from demfeeeels on Dreamwidth as part of Bonus Round 1:
> 
> "I like you to be exactly the way that you are, because in all my experience, I have never known anyone like you." -Tennessee Williams
> 
> Rei notices something is wrong with Nagisa and decides he has to fix it, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is meant to take place sometime in the latter parts of Free! Eternal Summer.

For the first time since they started taking the same train to school together, Rei had trouble finding Nagisa. Today there was no familiar cry of "REIIII-CHAAAN~" from farther down the car, no frantic waving or bright smile to greet him. At first Rei thought maybe Nagisa had missed his stop, but after a few minutes he found him holding onto an overhead handle, staring blankly out the window. Rei was startled by how still he was. Many mornings when they met up on the way to school, Nagisa was humming to himself or bouncing on his feet. There always some kind of buzzing energy about him. _Maybe he's just tired,_ Rei reasoned, adjusting his glasses. He walked towards his friend to greet him, careful not to lose his balance as the train turned a wide corner. 

Rei took a place next to Nagisa. "Good morning, Nagisa-kun!" he said cheerfully. For seven and a half seconds, Nagisa did nothing. Then, with a jolt, he looked up. 

"Oh! 'Morning, Rei-chan," Nagisa said with a forced smile before continuing to stare into space. Rei furrowed his brow and studied his friend. _Typical humans blink up to 20 times per minute, he thought. Nagisa is blinking far less often! And his attention span is cut in half! What could it be?_ Rei reflexively adjusted his glasses again. There was no denying it: something was definitely wrong with Nagisa. Rei vowed to find out what it was. Nagisa had helped him, it was the least he could do. And there was the fact that seeing Nagisa like this made something catch in his chest painfully. But that was a problem for another time. 

The train lurched to a stop. _Our stop,_ Rei realized, But Nagisa was still silently staring out the window. 

"Nagisa!" Rei said sharply, hoping to rouse him. "Let's go."

Nagisa shook his head and looked blearily at the opening train doors. "Oh! Sorry, Rei-chan," he said, and walked slowly out of the train. 

Rei quickly weighed his options. _Talk to him now or later?_ Nagisa could be slippery, he realized. He remembered how hard it was for Rei and their friends to get Nagisa to confess that he was fighting with his parents about being part of the Iwatobi swim team. He realized once they got to school Nagisa would have numerous excuses to slip away or change the subject. _No,_ Rei realized, _it has to be now._

Doing a quick calculation in his head comparing his peak sprinting speed to Nagisa's in case he had to chase him down, Rei took a deep breath, stood up straight and turned to Nagisa. Nagisa was still staring into space, watching their train pass. 

"Nagisa!" he barked. 

Nagisa blinked and shook himself slightly. "Yes?"

Rei squared his shoulders and pushed his glasses frames up the bridge of his nose out of habit. "You've not been yourself today. I'm very worried," he said stiffly. "Please tell me what's wrong! We can talk about it on the way to school and devise a plan to solve your problem!" For some reason, Rei sensed his heart rate elevating, though he was standing still and, he reasoned, his body was not under any undue stress. 

For a split second Nagisa's eyes widened. Then he cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy and gave Rei a small smile. "Problem? I don't have a problem," he said, scratching his head. "I'm fine! Just a little tired. Hey, I'll race you to school!"

Without further ado, Nagisa sprinted towards Iwatobi High School. _"Hey!_ What're you doing!" Rei shouted, dropping his usual politeness. 

Nagisa's antics usually made Rei just sigh and shake his head, but this time it was different. As Rei tore after him, he felt that tightness, that twisting in his stomach that he felt the last time Nagisa had hidden his pain from him. Hurt, worry, and so much frustration boiled inside of him as he ran. 

Rei caught up to Nagisa quickly. It seemed that Nagisa really was tired, as he had slowed to a jog soon after running ahead. Rei had kept up his sprint, however, and stopped short in front of Nagisa, who skidded to a stop just a hair's breadth away from Rei. Shocked, he almost toppled backwards. "Rei! Get out of the way," he snapped, eyes narrowed. Despite the fact that he usually grumbled about the -chan Nagisa added to his name, its absence stung. 

"You can't run away from me! I won't let you!" Rei shouted. Nagisa started to move away but Rei found himself grabbing him by the shoulders. "Whatever it is, I don't care, I'll do anything to help, but you just have to tell me!" The running hadn't tired Rei out much but he felt out of breath now. "It…hurts me to see you like this. It hurt me before, when you were running away from you parents. I care about you! Doesn't that matter?"

At the end of this there was silence, and there was some sweat or something in Rei's eye. As he angrily wiped it away with the heel of his hand he felt Nagisa grab his sleeve. 

"Rei-chan," he said softly, still a little out of breath from running before. Rei froze, wide-eyed. That voice, that tone hit him at his core. It was Nagisa at his most earnest. Nagisa did not quite meet Rei's gaze, but he did not seem angry anymore. "I'm sorry. Let's walk to school."

Rei nodded. As they walked, Nagisa spoke. "I didn't think that it would affect anyone else. Even though I have three older sisters, I've always felt like I have to look out for myself. I forget that you're always keeping a close eye on me, Rei-chan," Nagisa said with a little smile, just a sliver closer to his usual sunbeam of a grin. He stopped and sighed, and turned to Rei with his hands clasped behind his back, eyes on the dirt path. 

"I fought with my Dad last night. Nanako was bugging me about what I wanted to do after high school, and telling me I had to study even harder if I wanted to get anywhere in life. I joked about the penguin tamer thing because really, I don't know what I want to do! I'm good at swimming and history and not even amazing at either of those!" The anger came back to Nagisa's voice as he began walking again, hands shoved in his pockets. "Anyway, Dad came home right when we were talking about penguins and he got angry at me. He told me I needed to toughen up, get stronger at swimming and stop with things like penguins and calling my friends -chan and stuff." Nagisa said softly, "I'm studying harder now and doing better in school but he still doesn't like how I am. It's like he doesn't even want me to be me anymore. I was up all night angry about it."

"Nagisa-kun…I'm so sorry," Rei said quietly. It sounded stupid, but what else could he say?

"Thanks, Rei-chan," Nagisa said. "Sorry to make you worry like that."

"It's no trouble." Rei glanced at his watch out of habit but realized he didn't care if they were going to be late for school. This was incredibly important. 

Rei clenched his fists. All at once, so much that Rei had been feeling and decidedly _not_ feeling for a long time (maybe even since the two boys met), came rushing to the surface; his worry for this soft, bright, incredible person in front of him as the catalyst. 

"Nagisa-kun." Rei stopped in his tracks, staring at his feet. He cleared his throat. "Nagisa-kun, your father is wrong. I don't think you should ever change."

"Rei-chan…?"

"When we met, I thought you were kind of irritating…but swimming with you and the others has changed my life…made me happier, I think. You helped me believe I could learn to swim and do my best even though I sank like a stone at first. You gave me purpose, and friendship and…" This part was hard to say. But he looked Nagisa in those beautiful wide eyes of his and pushed himself to keep going.

"I have never known anyone like you. I do not think there is anyone like you. Please always be exactly who you are." He felt his ears turning red. 

But then there was Nagisa and, improbable and shocking and confusing and wonderful and bright and beautiful as ever, he was--kissing him? Yes, Rei concluded, somehow that was happening. The evidence was incontrovertible, as their mouths were somehow…together, doing kissing-type things. 

When it stopped happening, when they were quite late for school, Nagisa released him, flushed and bright-eyed. 

"Rei-chan," he said his name like an incantation. "Rei-chan, thank you. I hope that was okay."

Rei's body was electric but his mind was a fuzzy warm blank."Y-yes. Yes it was…very good."

Nagisa grinned, finally his full-on blinding grin. "Okay! I'm still gonna beat you to school though!" he laughed and ran full speed ahead. 

Rei followed, not even minding the sun in his eyes. He made a note to do some research when he got home from school.


	3. That Strange Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fill in response to a prompt from stereosymbiosis on Dreamwidth for Bonus Round 1:
> 
> "She recognized the strange happiness that came from loving something without knowing why you did, that strange happiness that was sometimes so big that it felt like sadness." - from The Raven Boys by Maggie Stiefvater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of short vignettes chronicling Haruka and Rin growing into their feelings for one another. The first part takes place before the start of the series, the second is slightly later, the third is from the first few episodes of Free!, and the last takes place during the end of Free! Endless Summer.

I. 

Haruka thought that new kid was pretty annoying. So obsessed with relays and racing, always doing that thing where he snapped his goggles strap before diving into the water…Haruka didn't like him much at first. He didn't really like anyone other than Makoto. 

Matsuoka Rin was like an itch Haruka couldn't scratch; always there somehow, always demanding his attention in some way. 

The relay, though…well, as promised, that was a sight Haruka hadn't seen before. Afterwards he lay awake at night reliving that relay exchange: his team's voices shouting his name, Rin's voice rising above the rest as his hand slapped the wall. His yell of "HARU!" seemed as natural a thing to come from his body as his movements through water. 

And then suddenly Rin, that eternal thorn in his side was gone, many miles of ocean between them. 

The first shock was Rin's announcement that he was leaving. The second was when Haruka realized that he would miss him. 

II. 

When Rin came back for that race over winter break in middle school, in some ways it felt to Haruka that no time had passed. Rin was in many ways the same: still arrogant and driven, still obsessed with winning. 

But somehow what annoyed him about Rin when he was younger made Haruka feel differently. Haruka would never admit it, not even to Makoto, but he really did feel hurt when Rin didn't stay in touch. His sudden appearance was jarring, and made normally apathetic Haruka really want to give Rin the serious race that he asked for. But it all went wrong. When Haru won, Rin didn't shake it off and smile. Instead, Haru stood and watched while something broke inside Rin, unbreakable Matsuoka Rin. 

That day, something that had only recently become warm and alive within him began a long hibernation. 

III. 

Rin would never stop shocking Haruka, would he? It seemed he would never be rid of him. But the Matsuoka Rin who appeared like a troubling vision at the defunct Iwatobi Swim Club that night was a different creature entirely from the boy with the mischievous smile Haruka knew as a child. In that moment everything fell away. Haruka forgot Makoto and Nagisa were even there, aware only of inexplicable pull towards Rin. Maybe it was that red string of fate everyone talked about--it would explain how Rin kept showing up again in Haruka's life. Rin still wanted to race, of course--Haruka suspected Rin would stop breathing before he stopped wanting a race from him--but Rin had grown rougher, somehow harder-edged in the years since they last met. It almost scared Haruka, but more than that, it excited him. Those long-dormant feelings jerked to the surface of Haru's consciousness as he heard Rin's trademark goggle strap snapping against his swim cap. 

What _was_ it about Rin? Why did his presence always change Haruka's whole world? He was sure he would never understand. 

IV.

Away from the pool, away from talk of nationals and relays and graduation, Haruka followed Rin around Sydney like a jetlagged baby duck trailing behind its mother. At first he was confused and irritated. What was the point of this? How could this change anything?

But as Haruka watched Rin, he noticed more about him than he ever had before. Or rather, he noticed himself noticing. 

What was it about Rin? Well, everything. 

His grin. That low, quiet way he said Haruka's name. The way he shouted Haruka's name. The kind way he talked to his old host family. The way he talked about swimming. The way he walked. The way he looked at the ocean. The way his body moved through the water. The way he always pretended he wasn't about to cry when he definitely was. The way he pretended he wasn't already crying when he definitely was. His dream for himself. His dreams for Haruka. 

He should have realized earlier. Of course he wanted to swim. Of course it was Rin who showed him this. After all this time, still showing him things he had never seen before. 

Of course, it had always been Rin.


	4. Moon Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a response to a prompt from doxian on Dreamwidth as part of Bonus Round 1:
> 
> "Sometimes I feel you're sitting next to me  
> Listening to my stories  
> Time always shows me it's hard to understand  
> How to be myself
> 
> Moonlight dries your tears  
> Moonlight hides your fears  
> Moonlight dries your tears  
> Moonlight hides your fears
> 
> Moonchild, still live in my heart  
> Can I ask you something, is your life better now?"
> 
> \- "Moonchild" by Cibo Matto
> 
> On a moonlit night, Akiteru thinks of Kei and what used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The The firefly thing is a pun on the kanji in Kei's name, which means firefly. Warning for manga spoilers ahead, ie if you haven't read about Kei and Akiteru's backstory and you want to read it in the manga first then skip to the next fill.

Sometimes when Akiteru couldn't sleep, he would stay up and write letters to Kei. Though Akiteru was the one who had gone away to college, it felt to Akiteru that Kei had in many ways left first. 

If the coffee Akiteru drank to help him stay alert while studying didn't keep him up, his memories did. He would never forget the day Kei saw him on the in the stands at that Karasuno game; the game that he let Kei believe he would be a starting player in.

While he knew nothing would come of it, he found himself writing anyway. 

_Dear Kei,_

_We learned about bioluminescence in biology class today and it made me think of you--not just because of the whole "firefly" thing (haha), but because I think you'd find it really interesting. Do you know if there were ever bioluminescent dinosaurs? I know one of your old T-rex toys was glow-in-the dark--or maybe it was a triceratops? It was the one you left at the park when you were three and you cried and cried until I found it again after searching the playground for like an hour. You were so happy when I found it again!_

_How's volleyball going? Are you still playing middle blocker_

This is where the letters usually ended; when Akiteru either put them away in a drawer of his desk or violently crumpled them up and threw them in the trash, depending on how his night was going. Tonight the letter ended up in a drawer. Akiteru thought the beginning part was salvageable if he ever stopped being such a coward and actually wrote a real, honest letter to his brother. 

Tonight was a full moon. Though he had put his books away a few hours ago, Akiteru was still wide awake. The moonlight filtered through his thin dorm curtains and spilled across the thin dorm carpet. He missed home. He missed his house and his parents and, of course Kei. 

He closed his eyes in an attempt to drift off to sleep. It was not the first such attempt of the night, and like the previous attempts, it led him to a convoluted twist of thoughts and memories instead of sleep. Suddenly Kei was six again and eating strawberry mochi ice with thirteen-year-old Akiteru, who had just come home from volleyball practice. Akiteru had brought the treats home as a special snack. 

"This is so good, nii-chan!" Kei exclaimed between bites. His eyes were wide behind the thick frames of his glasses, which he had even at that age. 

"I'm glad you like it," Akiteru said, "Just slow down before you get a brain freeze, eh?" 

"My brain is fine!" Kei pouted. He rubbed his head as if to make sure. " Hey, nii-chan, will you tell me the mochi story? About rabbit-chan who makes mochi on the moon?"

"Well you basically just said it yourself," Akiteru laughed as he finished his own mochi ice. "When you look at the moon at night you can see rabbit-chan making mochi up there."

Kei's face lit up as if this was the first time he had heard the little story. "Did we just eat mochi from the moon?"

Akiteru smiled and ruffled Kei's hair. "Who's to say? Nii-chan has some homework to do, so why don't you go play with your dinosaurs now?"

Kei bounced in his seat. "Okay! Can we look at the moon tonight nii-chan? If it's big?"

Akiteru looked down at his little brother's hopeful face. It was hard not to love that kid, even if he was a pain sometimes. "Yeah, let's look at the big moon later, Kei."

Kei grabbed his sleeve. "Promise?" He extended the little finger of his right hand, and Akiteru proceeded to link his little finger with Kei's.

"Promise."

Akiteru kept that promise, _but not the ones that came later,_ he thought. He lay on his side on the bed, staring at the moonlight. He wondered if Kei was watching the moon, too. 

He stood up and opened the curtains. The view of campus outside his window was awash with moonlight. The lawns and paths and buildings which made up the university were empty. Akiteru looked and saw those familiar shapes on the face of the moon, which he and Kei were old enough to know now were just geological phenomena. He still tried to find that rabbit-shape, though. 

Akiteru checked the clock on his bedside table. 2:32, it read in glaring red digits. He sighed. Not much chance of a restful night at this rate. 

He thought again of his brother, probably taller and even more reticent than he was the last time Akiteru caught a glimpse of him on a visit home. He thought of him watching the moon. 

He sat down at his desk again and turned the small lamp on. He slowly opened his desk drawer as if there was a poisonous animal inside and took out the half-written letter. 

He kept the beginning as it was, only crossing out the line about volleyball. Instead he wrote:

_Can I ask you something? Is your life better now? Are you happier now that I went away? I would understand that if it were true. I know I embarrassed you and made you feel terribly ashamed. More than anything I wish I could be the person you saw before that day, the one you looked up to. Maybe that's selfish of me. I wish you would tell me what you want. We're brothers, there's no changing that, but I hope someday we can be friends, too. I'm still trying to figure out who I am, and I know you probably are too. I remember being fifteen and it wasn't easy. I hope someday you will let me be there for you again. I will do my best not to let you down._

_Your brother,_  
-Akiteru  


Akiteru let his pen fall from his fingers and clatter on the desk. He read and re-read the letter before slipping it into an envelope, which he left on his desk unsealed and unaddressed. 

He switched off the lamp and his room was covered in moonlight once again, the white envelope almost glowing in the light. 

_Progress,_ Akiteru told himself. He threw himself on the bed and shut his eyes. When he finally slept, Akiteru dreamed of moonlight and a small boy's smile.


	5. A Vending Machine Encounter, Or Tobio Embarrasses Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in response to a prompt from doxian on Dreamwidth as part of Bonus Round 1:
> 
> "I came here to drink milk and kick ass. And I've just finished my milk."
> 
> \- Moss, The IT Crowd
> 
> I also have to include this, which the OP linked to: http://orig09.deviantart.net/f19f/f/2015/123/a/0/kage_by_catnippr-d8rztv2.png
> 
> Oikawa bothers Tobio while he's drinking milk and well, things get a bit weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobio and Tooru are in middle school in this one.
> 
> This is ridiculous and I apologize.

The damn vending machine wasn't working _again_. Or not fast enough for Tobio's taste at least. He had been thinking about drinking milk all morning and now that he finally had time to buy it, he was impatient about getting it. 

As Tobio jabbed the button several more times than was necessary, Oikawa Tooru walked up behind him. 

"Heyyy Tobio-chan," Oikawa said, dripping with faux-sweetness. "How's that milk working out for you?"

Tobio jumped and almost dropped the milk, which had finally come out of the machine moments before. What was it about Oikawa-senpai that always threw him off guard? Getting a grip on the carton, he jabbed the straw violently into the hole. 

"Fine. Senpai," he said stiffly. Part of him wanted Oikawa to leave, but for some reason he also really wanted to say something cool more than he ever had before. There he was, Oikawa Tooru, in the flesh, and alone. _Where's Iwaizumi anyway,_ Tobio thought, drinking through the straw with remarkable determination. Iwaizumi Hajime would be useful in this situation because he tended to keep Oikawa in check, or at least he tried. Tobio appreciated that.

Oikawa pushed his hair down over his face and frowned. "Fine, senpai," he said in a grouchy voice. It was an imitation of him, Tobio realized. He frowned deeply. "I'm not like that, senpai."

"I'm not like that, senpai," Oikawa mimicked again. "Lighten up, Tobio-chan! Live a little! Have some juice for once, even!"

Despite his irritation, Tobio noticed Oikawa's hair. It had a niceness about it, he realized, in the way the sunlight hit it. He wondered if Oikawa noticed anything about him. He wondered why Oikawa kept calling him Tobio even though they weren't friends. There was also a silence happening, Tobio realized with alarm. A silence that would have to be broken. 

Oikawa broke it first. "Well Tobio-chan," he said nonchalantly, "I've got things to do. I am sure I am needed elsewhere." He turned to walk away, and then stopped. "And before you even ask, I'm definitely NOT teaching you the jump-serve today!" He stuck his tongue out at Tobio. 

Tobio, having just finished his milk, crushed the carton in his hand and said the worst thing he ever said in his life to Oikawa Tooru:

"Well, that's fine, senpai. I came here to drink milk and kick ass, and I just finished my milk."

Immediately realizing what he had done. Tobio sprinted away without turning back.

For the rest of the season, Oikawa called Tobio "milk-lover-chan," and Tobio regretted his entire existence.


End file.
